Let's Talk About
by Nielita
Summary: “De todos os seres do mundo, por que logo um tipo desses está aqui?” [Capítulo 6: Quantas vezes fossem precisas]Coleção SasuNaruSasu [YAOI]: Drables, one shots, mini fics, etc.
1. Desembrulhando Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a um cara que dizem atender pelo nome de Kishimoto.

**Notas Iniciais:** Minha primeira coleção. Como eu sempre quis fazer isso...

- Essencialmente YAOI, SASUNARU, NARUSASU, SASUNARUSASU, NARUSASUNARU (ou seja, qualquer versão de relacionamento entre Sasuke e Naruto).

- Na maioria das vezes, fluffies, comédias, também alguns non sense sem nenhuma pretensão, mas não estão descartados os angst e romances água com açúcar.

* * *

**Desembrulhando Sasuke **

_Para Ayumi Shintate_

* * *

- Sabe Sasuke, depois de todo esse tempo, tem algo que nunca entendi... Como justo você aceitou vestir uma roupa tão ridícula? 

Houve uma pausa para reflexão do Uchiha, um momento de auto-crítica. Suas vestimentas consistiam numa calça larga, sem nenhum amparo no bom senso, uma blusa aberta, pseudo sexy que deixava seu peitoral bem amostra, dando-lhe um ar de galã latino de quinta e ainda por cima havia aquela estranha corda roxa, absurdamente delineando um laço em suas costas, fazendo-o parecer que estava constantemente embrulhado pra presente...

Devia ser o fim do mundo, Naruto tinha razão... pior até... _"Ele tem **toda** razão.."_

- Você... você tem _**alguma**_ razão. – Respondeu revoltado, triste e derrotado Sasuke, sem nem ao menos saber que uma segunda derrota estava por vir.

- Então por que você não tira essa roupa? Você fica muito melhor sem ela!

- Hunf... – Era decepcionante. Naruto estava certo por duas vezes seguidas. Sem sombra de dúvida era o fim dos tempos...

E já que o mundo estava acabando.. Sasuke aproveitou para desatar o laço e tirar aquela roupa. Naruto adorou o presente que recebeu.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Ultra-short, hein? Mas as próximas serão maiores... Faz uns seis meses que já devia ter colocado essa coleção no ar. Acho que ia enrolar outros seis meses, não fosse a Nandoca e o pessoal do deviant pra lembrar que ontem foi aniversário do Naruto e aí eu me tocar que essa fic combina com a data. 

Ayuuuu!! Te conheço desde que vc era uma... super criança e nunca tinha feito nada pra ti! Agora quando faço, o negócio não tem nem dez linhas hehehe, mas enfim, esse primeiro capítulo foi pra você e foi com muito carinho, hein?

Ps. Como já existem alguns outros capítulos prontos, por algum tempo a fic vai ser bem atualizada.

Abraços a todos!


	2. Naruto no Baka

**Notas Iniciais:** Fluffy tranqüilo...

* * *

**Naruto no Baka**

_Para Hitomi Kanzaki_

* * *

Naruto vinha feliz e radiante ao encontro de Sasuke... Com um sorriso nos lábios, pronto para compartilhar alguma coisa. 

- Sasuke-kun... – cantarolou o loiro – A Sakura-chan me contou um segredinho...

- É? Que mágico... – Ironizou o Uchiha.

- Sobre você...

- Ah... – Respondeu ainda com desdém. Não se podia dizer que tinha muito interesse em possíveis segredos de Sakura, mesmo que fossem sobre ele.

- Ela me pediu pra não te contar...

- Então não conte.

- Mas eu vou contar porque eu preciso tirar a prova contigo.

- ...

- Ela contou que uma vez, quando éramos crianças, ela disse algumas coisas ruins a meu respeito, pra você. Ah, ela se desculpou, mas o que interessa é que ela disse que você _me_ defendeu.

Havia um brilho nos olhos, uma satisfação pessoal de Naruto em narrar aqueles fatos. Sasuke precisou remexer um pouco a memória pra descobrir do que se tratava, até que encontrou em seus pensamentos o evento que deveria ser aquele citado pelo loiro. Nem achou que era grande coisa assim...

"_E daí, eu já quase morri por você..."_ Pensou o vingador que não era sensível o suficiente pra entender o porquê da alegria do amigo. Tinha até que fazer umas considerações pra manter a pose.

- Pelo que eu me lembro, ela tinha feito um comentário péssimo sobre crianças sem pais. Então eu acho que eu estava mais _me_ defendendo.

A felicidade de Naruto num instante escapou de seus olhos. Sasuke não deixou de perceber, nem teve como não se sentir horrível por ser responsável pelo olhar de profunda decepção do menino raposa. O Uchiha não ligava muito pros sentimentos alheios, mas não era propriamente mau pra se sentir satisfeito com aquele garoto tristinho. Até porque Naruto triste e sem animação era algo muito deprimente, inclusive para ele, Sasuke

"Eu vou me arrepender por isso" 

- Ah, lembrei, de todo jeito, eu mais ou menos... meio que também estava _te_ defendendo.

E num passe de mágica aquela alegria contagiante voltou. Sasuke foi devidamente abraçado e beijado em agradecimento a "defesa espetacular".

- Satisfeito agora?

O loirinho sorriu em resposta e continuou a conversar.

- E aí ela me disse que você devia gostar de mim de alguma forma – Sasuke pôs-se a pensar: como uma conversa entre Naruto e Sakura chegou num ponto desses - Eu disse que sim, que você gostava de mim do seu jeito. Você gosta, né?

- Hunf. Naruto no baka.

Naruto nem se preocupou mais, aquilo com certeza era um sim.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Não sou muito fã do Naruto com esse jeitinho uke-bobo, mas achei que ficou fofinho. De todo jeito a Hitomi gosta dele assim heheh

Ah, não mencionei no capítulo passado, mas como tenho 4 shots inéditas prontas e outras duas que ainda não coloquei aqui... nas minhas contas dá pra atualizar semanalmente pelas próximas seis semanas. Não vou deixar um dia certo, esse daqui era pra ter colocado na quarta, mas enrolei até hoje (sábado). Então, _normalmente_ vai ser nos fins de semana.

Agradeço as reviews e muito poder sasunaruísta pra vocês!


	3. Diferenças e Semelhanças

**Notas Iniciais:** Ô fic enrolada pra sair.

**

* * *

**

**Diferenças e Semelhanças**

_Para Marjarie_

* * *

Abriu os olhos ainda fraco, como se estivesse voltando a vida. Um quarto branco e aparentemente asseado foi o que se revelou, confirmando que estava em um hospital e que provavelmente devia ter passado algum tempo dormindo por ali. 

A última missão não havia sido fácil e Naruto anotou mentalmente que deveria agradecer a Kyuubi um dia desses.

Suas forças não tinham retornado totalmente e ainda precisava reconhecer melhor o ambiente, quando escutou:

"Dobe, você dorme demais..."

As palavras vinham de algum lugar fora do campo de visão de Naruto. Mas o que interessa é que era a voz que mais desejava ouvir.

Imaginava que Sasuke não havia passado os dois ao lado do leito. De fato fez apenas três visitas. A primeira para deixá-lo lá, a segunda para pedir alguma informação e a terceira naquela exata hora em que Naruto abriu os olhos.

Virou-se em busca daquela fisionomia tão conhecida.

"Chorou muito por mim, Sasuke?"

Naruto sorria feliz, enquanto, discretamente, Sasuke sorria aliviado.

"Hunf, parece que já melhorou... Vou indo então"

Sem delongas Sasuke se levantou como se realmente fosse embora. Naruto, irônico, olhou para cima, teria que fazer um teatrinho porque aquele Uchiha não tinha jeito mesmo.

"Espera, teme."

"..."

"Esse negócio de quase morrer, dizem que passa sua vida inteira diante de seus olhos. Você deve saber..."

Sasuke conhecia bem a experiência de quase morte. Quando ainda criança e Itachi o destruiu, sua vida era muito curta para que passasse grande coisa. Mas em todas as ocasiões seguintes, era curioso que tudo se relacionava a Naruto. Via claramente: os dois brigando, os dois treinando, os dois se beijando...

"E daí?"

"Daí que comigo foi diferente."

Entreolharam-se e sorriram novamente. Sabiam bem o que se passava diante de ambos os olhos quando estavam perto da morte. Era só que o que Sasuke tentava esconder, Naruto precisava escancarar.

"Tudo que passou pelos meus olhos, foi você, teme." – E o loiro podia sentir o Uchiha se achando como ele adorava se achar.

"Era só isso que você queria?"

"Só" Naruto respondeu desafiador, como se realmente não quisesse que Sasuke fizesse algo mais.

Sasuke grunhiu e dirigiu-se à porta.

"Ah... Naruto... Não brinque com esse tipo de coisa de novo."

O paciente arregalou os olhos surpreso. Tinha consciência que Uchihas eram muito orgulhosos e birrentos pra fazer algo a mais por alguém e por isso riu jocasamente da forma hilária com que Sasuke demonstrava seu carinho.

"Não se preocupe, sei que você não vive sem mim, mas não vou morrer tão facilmente" Disse com gritante intenção de irritá-lo.

"Baka..." Esbravejou o moreno, antes de sair porta a fora.

Ainda foi possível escutar, entre uma e outra risada irritante, Naruto dizer:

"Também te amo, Sasuke."

**

* * *

N/A: **Então... Primeiro eu havia transcrito uma outra fic do caderno, mas aí li o comentário da Marj e ela gosta do Naru-chan ukezinho... Lá vou eu em busca de outra coisa mais gay hueheuheu Juro que tentei botar um beijinho do amor... mas num deu. Sou péssima pra escrever beijos.

Daí veio o drama do título. Foram bem uma duas horas... graças a fiota Naru e o netildo Hades, não saiu um lixo total. Mesmo que não tenha ficado assim ótimo, mas pelo menos tá melhor que "Entre a vida e a Morte" e "O paciente Naruto".

Mas saiu, né...

Obrigada pela reviews e a todos que leram até aqui. Ah... e vamos movimentar essa fandom SasuNaru, hein povo?


	4. Engraçadinho

**N/A:** Hoje é o grande dia de aniversário da Amora! Obviamente, que o capítulo dessa semana seria pra ela hohohoho

* * *

Engraçadinho

_Para Nandinha Shinomori_

* * *

Sakura 

Naruto

Sasuke

Era a ordem na qual andavam por uma trilha.

- Ei Sasuke... – cochichou o loiro – Repara só como a Sakura rebola enquanto anda hihihihi...

A observação era procedente. Sakura remexia ligeiramente os quadris a cada passo que dava. Todavia se o comentário era procedente, Sasuke não considerava tal coisa pertinente pra se reparar durante um treino shinobi.

- É... Hunf – Grunhiu para cortar a conversa.

Ocorre que quando alguém chama sua atenção pra algum tipo de detalhe que supostamente você não deveria estar olhando, aí é que surge uma vontade quase instintiva de reparar onde não devia.

Por isso Sasuke tornou a reparar em Sakura.

Como não queria parecer um idiota para si mesmo, tratou de desviar o olhar para alguma outra coisa, _qualquer_ outra coisa. E assim, como quem não quer nada, descobriu-se reparando nas costas de Naruto também.

Naruto nem rebolava lá essas coisas, mas era... Engraçadinho.

"_Engraçadinho?"_

Era a voz de sua consciência lhe chamando de volta.

Havia reparado na bunda de Naruto, ela própria, e ao invés de imaginar coisas como "arg", "ridículo", "hunf", Sasuke atribuiu-lhe o conceito de "engraçadinho".

Suas faces coraram num intenso vermelho. Rezou pra que nenhum dos colegas olhasse pra trás e o visse com aquela cara de pimentão.

E foi assim que esse ato tão simples que é o de andar olhando pra frente, virou a coisa mais complicada do mundo. Afinal, por mais que tentasse suas pupilas pareciam ter vontade própria e miravam indevidamente em Naruto. Começou a ficar irritado. Irritado com si próprio o que era pior.

Então veio a idéia: já que estavam relativamente em linha reta, podia fechar os olhos e deixar seus passos fluírem por inércia.

A solução pareceu-lhe razoável e estava até indo bem, até Naruto perguntar:

-Sasuke... por que você está andando de olhos fechados.

- É para... Dificultar o treino. Assim vou me adaptando a me movimentar sem necessidade de utilizar a visão.

- Ah...

Mal ouviram a resposta e Naruto e Sakura nem pensaram duas vezes: fecharam os olhos. Sentiam certa obrigação moral de acompanhar o ritmo de treino do colega Uchiha.

Mas uma coisa era Sasuke sozinho andando de olhos fechados, outra bem diferente era fazer isso tendo Naruto e Sakura cegos a sua frente.

Ambos iam devagar, tateando o caminho. Sasuke, no entanto, tinha uma velocidade um pouco maior. Resultado: Engavetamento.

Chocou-se com Naruto.

- Sakura-chan!!! O Sasuke está passando a mão em mim!

"_Ô Inferno!" _Foi o que se passou na cabeça do Uchiha. Estava vermelho de novo e nem ele próprio saberia dizer se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

Enfim explodiu.

- Naruto, seu idiota! Vocês dois! Se não conseguem, deviam treinar antes de andar de olhos fechados! Sakura vê se faz o favor de continuar e olhando pra frente, com os dois olhos bem abertos!

A menina lacrimejou.

- Sasuke... Você não precisa gri...

- E você Naruto, vai pra trás porque você só fica me atrapalhando!

- Ah... Quanto stress Sasuke... Sakura-chan, não se preocupe, vamos continuar que é só stress do Sasuke, viu?

- ...

Sakura

Sasuke

Naruto

Era a nova ordem pela qual seguiam na trilha, só que extremamente silenciosos agora.

Por mais filho da mãe que se sentisse e por mais que soubesse que devia desculpas aos dois (que jamais seriam pedidas), Sasuke estava mesmo era muito aliviado de olhar para frente, ver a cabeça rosada de Sakura e não ter vontade de olhar pra nenhum outro lugar.

Contemplou o silêncio, era reconfortante e... Um novo cochicho!

- Sa... Sasuke...

- O que é dessa vez Naruto?

- Você, eu... Nada não...

- ...

Tinha a ligeira sensação que Naruto, sem graça, desviava o olhar. Seja lá qual fosse o problema, ao menos sabia que não ia demorar e seu colega loiro logo tornaria a falar, não conseguia segurar a matraca por muito tempo mesmo.

- Sa... Sasuke...

E sua previsão se confirmou. Um novo cochicho, só que bem mais baixo e tão dentro de seu ouvido que o Uchiha podia sentir os pelos de seu corpo subindo com o arrepio.

- É que você... Rebola engraçadinho.

- Naruto... – Sasuke não conseguiu nem ao menos recriminá-lo, estava corado demais pra isso.

* * *

N/A: Amora, eu sei que você gosta de rebolar huahauhauhahau

Happy Birthday!!!


	5. Pescadores de Truta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, se fosse meu, todos os personagens gays já estariam felizes e assumidos.

**N/A: **Na verdade a fic não tem nada de mais, mas por via das dúvidas, se você acha Naruto e Sasuke os maiores machões, bota a mão no fogo pela masculinidade deles... melhor parar de ler aqui P

**Aviso:** Pois é... é a mesmíssima fic que já havia sido postada cerca de um ano atrás em outro site, mas não tinha colocado aqui ainda.

* * *

**Pescadores de Trutas**

_Para Scorpion Lyra_

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto estavam pescando na beira de um lago, numa tarde muito agradável. A missão da vez era a nada empolgante entrega de uma carta na Vila Oculta do Akire. Pra isso precisavam fazer uma viagem muito longa, e cansativa, até a tal Vila de difícil acesso. Tinham de subir um monte de morros, abrir caminho na mata, atravessar uns rios, montar acampamento, fazer fogueiras, arrumar comida... 

E por isso, enquanto Kakashi e Sakura procuravam gravetos, os dois garotos ficaram com a parte de arrumar a comida: foram pescar trutas num lago próximo do local onde haviam armado a barraca.

Assim os dois garotos se dedicavam àquela grande brincadeira masculina que é a pescaria. Sentados em suas cadeiras, um ao lado do outro, iscando o anzol, lançando a linha na água. Faltou a cerveja, porque eles ainda eram muito novinhos, mas pelo menos ainda estavam incluídas as conversas despretensiosas...

- Sasuke... se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você promete que não briga comigo?

- Não prometo. – A possibilidade de brigar com Naruto calado já era alta, imagina com ele perguntando. Para Sasuke era o tipo da coisa que não dava pra prometer.

- Huumm... tá. Mas você promete que não vai ficar chateado e vai continuar meu amigo?

- Não, não sei qual é a pergunta. – Mas dessa vez, o Uchiha já tinha uma ponta de curiosidade quanto à questão. Naruto era alguém que nunca se preocupava em fazer comentários sem noção, então pra que aquela cerimônia?

- Bom, então eu vou ter que perguntar pra saber se você vai achar ruim ou não...

- Hunf – Agora Sasuke queria realmente responder sim e Naruto entendeu o recado.

- Então, não fique bravo.. é uma coisa normal de se perguntar...hã... entre amigos. E... hã... huummm – O loiro tomou ar pra perguntar de uma vez – Sasuke, você é gay?

- O QUE?????????

- Gay, homossexual, boys love, yaoi...

- Eu sei o que quer dizer o termo, seu idiota! É claro que eu não sou gay!!! Da onde você me arrumou essa pergunta imbecil?

O Vingador parecia ter ignorado plenamente a parte do não fique bravo. As pobres trutas do lago deviam estar com muito medo daquela gritaria e passariam muito longe do anzol deles.

- AH.. desculpa!!! É que, repara bem, a Sakura, super linda e fofa, dá o maior mole pra você e você nem liga!

- Ah, bom.. é que... – ele procurava palavras pra resposta... ter sua sexualidade questionada era algo que não bastava o "Hunf" habitual como resposta, ele _tinha_ que achar uma justificativa plausível pra contra-argumentar– Seguinte, eu sou um vingador. E o meu futuro não tem muitas perspectivas de felicidade... não posso comprometer o futuro da Sakura também, nem de garota nenhuma. O meu destino é vagar sozinho e conviver com minha própria infelicidade...

Parecia até razoável, mas indicava também que Sasuke achava sua vida um lixo e que não dava pra mudar pra coisa melhor. Dessa forma, Naruto continuou...

- Sasuke... então você é emo?

- Claro que na.. O que é um emo? – Nem todos da Vila da Folha tinham esse grande jutso de descobrir definições de outra civilização.

- Emos são adolescentes insatisfeitos com sua posição perante a sociedade e que usam meios infantis de atingir seus objetivos, como a fuga de casa, a desordem...

- Eu não sou emo também não! Oras... Eu sou um VIN-GA-DOR! Uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos que não perde tempo com bobagens...

Vingador... logo Naruto redefiniu o termo...

- Ah... então você é poser! – Disse sorridente o loiro.

- Não!

- Rebelde?

- Não, Naruto! Pare de me fazer essas perguntas idiotas que não tem nada a ver!!!

- Claro que tem a ver... Com esse seu jeito VIN-GA-DOR, você só pode ser rebelde, poser, emo ou gay!

Sasuke ponderou. Havia sido colocado numa sinuca de bico... o jeito seria admitir a verdade, a única opção honrada que ele podia aceitar.

- Tá... eu sou gay, satisfeito?

- Sim... – os olhos de Naruto brilhavam com aquela revelação – eu sempre soube!!

- É mesmo? Então tá tudo bem pra você?

- Claro.. até melhor agora...

Fez-se um silêncio. Apesar de que, Sasuke estava levemente preocupado com o sorriso pervertido que viu brotar nos lábios de Naruto. Continuaram a lançar os anzóis por um tempo, até que o lorinho quebrou o gelo...

- Sasuke... você é seme ou uke?

**

* * *

****N/F:** Então, eu descaradamente aproveitei o fato de não ter colocado "Pescadores de Trutas" aqui pra poder ter capítulo essa semana e, ainda por cima faço a dedicatória com quase um ano de atraso pra Lyra no dia do aniversário dela. Happy Birthday Lyrota! 

Agradecimento a Ayumi Tenshi que trouxe a definição de "emo" e a Nandinha Shinomori pelo apoio, poder alcreano, força da juventude e fotos de um balde mágico.

Ah sim, Pescador de Truta é um termo da Scorpion Lyra, baseado no filme "Saudade de Brokeback Mountain" (eu acho), imagino que dá pra entender o que é que designa :P


	6. Quantas vezes fossem precisas

**N/A:** Fanfic SasuNaru da fase "assumidos" heuheuhe

* * *

**Quantas vezes fossem precisas**

_Para Tea Modoki_

* * *

Mais uma noite juntos. 

A tênue claridade da lua iluminava o quarto de Uchiha Sasuke, permitindo-o observar o intruso que dormia ao seu lado. Um intruso bem conhecido, de nome Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Quantas vezes desde a primeira__?"_ Ele não contou pra saber. Nunca achou que haveria uma segunda ou terceira.

Mas novamente Naruto ali estava, esparramado, ocupando mais da metade da cama e com um semblante de uma tranqüilidade quase angelical. Olhou outra vez para o loiro despojado, sem conseguir evitar que uma profusão de sentimentos confusos lhe invadisse a mente.

"_De todos os seres do mundo, por que logo um tipo desses está aqui__?"_

Sasuke não queria amigos, e Naruto se mostrou o melhor de todos. Tinha um objetivo, e Naruto o fez pensar duas vezes. Não queria amar, e olhe aonde Naruto o havia levado. Por essas e outras, a presença daquela raposa em seu quarto era tão repugnante quanto adorável.

Mas Sasuke precisava dormir. Passar noites em claro não era aconselhável para shinobis e Naruto sabia disso.

Como se adivinhasse que o Uchiha ainda continuava acordado, o loiro sussurrou:

- Por que você não dorme, teme?.

- Hum? Não é da sua conta, dobe...

- Ah... E por que estamos aqui?

- Por algum motivo sem importância... – Não era a hora para discutir a relação, pensou Sasuke.

- Se é sem importância, você deveria parar de pensar sobre isso e ir dormir, porque amanhã temos muita coisa pra fazer.

Embora estivesse de olhos fechados, Naruto podia sentir Sasuke colocado contra a parede e isso era quase tão bom quanto as caríceas de minutos antes.

Talvez o Uchiha negasse o óbvio refutando a idéia de que pensava em Naruto, talvez fosse dormir para provar que aquela noite não tinha importância, muito embora já houvesse sido pego acordado em flagrante, ou talvez optasse por uma resposta evasiva. Mas ele iria se defender de alguma forma.

- E por que você também não vai dormir ao invés de encher minha paciência sobre o que eu penso ou deixo de pensar?

Optou pela fuga.

Naruto sorriu.

- Não consigo dormir se tem alguém me "secando". Fico constrangido.

- Mas é um idiota mesmo.

Era bobagem demais pra admitir que adorava aquilo... Sasuke resmungou, fechou os olhos abruptamente e puxou o lençol.

Ao menos tinha a exata noção do porquê não havia ninguém melhor para freqüentar sua cama quantas vezes fossem precisas.

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, queria ter feito melhor desenvolvida, mas não não deu. A falta de tempo tá cruel...

E... pois é, acabou o estoque de fanfics do meu cadernos u.u Agora as atualizações vão depender da equação: tempo + inspiração X (onde x aproximadamente é sabe-se lá quando). Mas não acabou (eu acho hehe). Drabbles e mini-fics simples ainda virão.

Abraços a todos!!!

Ps. Ester, sei que você não é assim, super yaoísta, mas considere essa uma oferta pra você passar de vez pro lado rosa, brabuleta e pescador de truta da força!


End file.
